Someone in my bed
by EllTheOtaku
Summary: Kanda comes back from a failed mission to find something...or should i say someone in his bed and it all spirals into zany madness from there KandaxOC read and review please
1. Under the covers

_**Ell~ hey! i have been working on this for almost a year now. and by that i mean i got the idea a year ago and didn't actually type it until a few days ago...**_

_**disclaimer~ i do not own D Gray Man**_

* * *

><p>Kanda walked up the dirt road towards the orders H.Q; his mood was just as bad as the storm that was raging that moment. He was returning from an assignment in Russia, there was suspicion of innocence in a small town but as it turns out, there was nothing but old crumbling buildings. Now Kanda had to tell that irritant Komui and that was just going to make his mood even worse than it already was. The swordsman grumbled to himself as he walked through the large doors and into the H.Q.<p>

Kanda turned a corner and bumped into Allen, knocking the smaller boy down. With a growl of displeasure Kanda glared at the other exorcist and began to walk away.

"Oh Kanda! there is some-" before the bean sprout could finish what he was saying, Kanda was already out of ear shot, he was not in the mood for Allen's "I-can-see-akuma-and-you-can't" attitude today.

A few moments passed and Kanda was standing at the doors of the science section, with a heavy sigh he opened the doors and walked in.

* * *

><p>The silence of the hallway was broken by the sound of angry footsteps; Kanda walked briskly towards his room and opened the door. With a heavy sigh he closed his door softly and began to undress. After his sopping wet coat and shirt were off he felt another presence in the room, he quickly scanned the room and saw a lump in his bed. He quickly pulled out Mugen and pointed it towards the intruder. "Who are you and wh-" before he was finished, he felt something grab behind his knee and knock him down, when he looked a leg was sticking out from under the covers. The intruder began to speak.<p>

"Well aren't we just full of manners today," the figure began to sit up "Pointing your sword at a sleeping girl, what a brute!" The blanket fell down and reveled a girl with dark brown hair, even darker brown eyes wearing HIS sleeping Yukata. Kanda stared wide eyed at the girl, who raised an eyebrow. "Oh I see … you didn't know I was in here did you… I thought Allen was going to tell whoever ACTUALLY slept in this room I was going to be here," when her comment was met with silence, she sighed and stood up and stretched her hand out, but the hand was swatted away " Sorry for knocking you down Mr. Ponytail," the girl gave Kanda an awkward smile and scratched her head. "I guess I should explain everything to you huh?" Kanda slowly stood as the girl explained her presence. "I'm a new exorcist, I got to the order about four hours ago and I needed a place to sleep and from what Allen and Leenalee told me, one of Hatman-"

"Hatman?" Kanda raised an eyebrow at the girl. With a giggle she continued.

"The funny guy who's obsessed with Leenalee, I don't remember his name,"

"His name is Komui," stated Kanda as he glared daggers at the girl, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Alright then, one of Komui's toys destroyed most of the rooms, so lots of people have to share until the rooms are fixed,"

"And why are you in my room, why not Leenalee's or someone else's room,"

"Because she already had Miranda and three other people 'whom names escape me' in her room and Allen had that Vampire guy, Lavi, and Mr. Panda face in his room, your room was the only one that had room I guess," with a sigh the girl sat down on Kanda's bed, "So if you want to get all upset about this, take it up with Komui, cause he's the one who made me stay in this room,"

Still glaring at the girl, Kanda walked to the door and motioned for her to leave. "Find somewhere else to sleep, I will not share my quarters with anyone," The girl nodded and stood to leave, but stopped when she was beside Kanda. With a smile she pocked his cheek only to have him swat it away.

"By the way my name is Everett Blackwood, I am really sorry about knocking you down, well see ya in the morning," and with that she was gone.

* * *

><p>Everett walked away from the room and smiled to herself. "Well wasn't he Mr. Sunshine and rainbows, weeeelllll I'm up now may as well have a shower, bout time too I guess," running a hand through her sleep mused hair she set off to find a bathroom. On her way to where she hoped was a bathroom, Allen swept out of a room and almost knocked her down. "Ah! Oh hi Allen umm, where's the bathroom?"<p>

"Oh, um yes it's down the hall and up a flight of stairs and the first door on the right," with a quick smile and thank you, Everett walked down the hall, leaving Allen alone. As he watched the girl disappear up the stairs, he wondered to himself if Kanda had kicked her out, with a sigh he made his way to Kanda's room for a talk about Everett. As he made his way towards Kanda's room, said person was walking briskly towards him. "Oh Kanda i was just coming to talk to you, erm where are you going?" The taller boy paused for a moment and growled out,

"She didn't give back my Yukata, where did she go?"

"Oh, umm she went to the bathroom..." answered the smaller exorcist. After he growled his thanks, Kanda left to get his Yukata back.

* * *

><p>When Kanda made it to the bathroom, he glared at the closed door for a moment before he slammed it open. Standing in front of him was a wide eyed Everett clad in nothing but her undergarments with his Yukata half folded in her hand. Moments passed before Everett inhaled deeply to scream, but was stopped when Kanda closed his eyes, grabbed his Yukata and slammed the door shut again. Kanda slowly made his way back to his room, flopped down onto his bed, and rested his arm over his eyes. Now he was in an even worse mood than when he got back.<p>

Everett stood staring at the closed door minutes after Kanda had slammed it closed. With a heavy sigh she looked away and continued to undress and get into the shower. As the hot water beat down on her back she gave a content sigh and began to wash herself.

When she finished her shower Everett pulled on a towel grabbed her bra and underwear and made her way to Leenalee's room to see if she could borrow something to sleep in. she stealthily made her way to the pigtails room and successfully got a pair of PJ shorts and a T-Shirt, Everett stood in the hallway with a cloud of doom hoovering over her head as she remembered. "I don't have anywhere to sleep..." After walking up and down the halls for a few minutes, she finally settled on sittingon the floor and leaning against the wall in the fetal position. Not even three minutes passed before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ell~ ok thats all for now! hope you liked it! please review! oh and flames shall be used for baking delicious cookies!<strong>


	2. NO BUTS JUST DO IT

_**Ell~ alright! here we are chapter two *sorry it took so long, I had SO much stuff to do*, well, I didn't get any negative feedback so I guess that's a good thing =3 now time for ze disclaimer! Allen, if you please!**_

_**Allen~ Ell does not in any way, shape, or form own D Gray Man...*whispers* was that good? may I have the food you promised?**_

_**Ell~ yes, it was very good, here you go _***pulls out cake***_**_

_**Allen~ OuO *eats cake***_

_**now...on with the fic!**_

* * *

><p>Leenalee yawned and rubbed sleep from her eyes as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. On her way her foot slammed into something, causing her to trip. "WAH, what the hell wa-" there, laying in the middle of the hall fast asleep and snoring quite loudly, was Everett. With an angry sigh, Leenalee moved Everett into her room and made her way to Kanda's. When she arrived at her destination, she knocked sharply and waited. A few moments later the door opened to revel a messy haired, droopy faced Kanda. Her cheeks puffed up in anger, LeenaLee poked the tall boy in the center of his chest and began her tirade "Pardon me mister manners, but I found YOUR room mate sleeping on the floor outside of MY room, would you please explain to me why I found Everett like that ?" His eyes now wide, Kanda stared at the small girl, his gray eyes full of confusion. With a heavy sigh LeenaLee grabbed a handful of his long hair and pulled him through the hall to her own room, opening the door and dragging her bluish-purple haired companion right behind her. There sprawled on the small bed was the new exorcist, Kanda stared for a moment before he shook himself and stood up straight and loomed over the small green haired girl. "I will NOT share my room with anyone, I-"<p>

"I don't care what YOU want, this is a requirement at the moment we don't have the room right now so you are going to keep her in your room-"

"but I-"

"NO BUT'S KANDA, SHE IS IN YOUR ROOM AND THAT'S THAT!" her face red with anger LeenaLee pulled the sleeping girl out of her bed and *with a bit of trouble* picked her up bridal style and handed her off to Kanda, but making sure as not to wake her. "Now take her to your room and get and extra futon from Komui if you have to," after she pushed the large boy out of her room, she slammed the door shut and leaned against it and gave a heavy sigh before returning to her bed.

Grumbling to himself Kanda trudged down the hall back to his room, Everett still fast asleep in his arms. When he got to his room he stood staring at the door. '_how am I going to open the door...' _he thought. Moving his gaze from his closed door to the sleeping face of the brunette in his arm, Kanda took a deep breath before her quickly tossed her over his shoulder and opened his door. After his quick movements he stood still and listened to hear if the girl had woken up or not. Her breathing was slow and steady, '_Still asleep, good' _slowly making his into his room, Kanda set the girl down onto his bed, then opened his closet and pulled out a futon. A couple of minutes later Everette was on the other futon and covered up and snoring away. Kanda pulled the covers over his legs and sat up in his bed, glaring at the sleeping girl. Sleep finally got to the swordsman and after 5 minutes he was snoring along with Everette.

The sound of slamming draws and loud grumbling woke Everette. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and looked at the shirtless pony-tailed man as he rummaged through his drawers. " Um... when did i get in your room again ?" Turning and glaring at the confused looking girl, Kanda grunted and turned back to his dresser.

"LeenaLee forced me to let you stay here," pulling out a shirt and pulling it over his head, Kanda continued, "You sleep on the floor, do not touch my things, if you can do that, then it wont be as annoying sharing my room with you, and my name is KANDA not Mr'Ponytail..." Everette stared at the Bluish Purple haired boy, processing the information. She smiled and shot out of bed and latched onto the tall male and rubbed her face on his cheek like a dog.

"Awe thank you, thank you, thank you, you really aren't a hard ass like I first thought," at first Kanda stood still in shock from her sudden actions, but when he came to his senses he pushed the small girl off of himself and glared even harder at her.

"And don't hug me either," with that he straightened his shirt and stomped out of the room and left Everette alone to get dressed. Everette stood staring at the door, a goofy smile on her face. Laughing and shaking her head, she turned around and searched for her bag and got dressed as fast as she could, she was starving and needed to eat something. Once she was all ready, she opened the door and skipped her way to the diner hall for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Ell~ YEY! CHAPTER TWO IS DONE! well...it's really not all that great or long but hey, at least its done right? anywho, i hope you all liked this chapter and i will get chapter 3 done sometime in the future... =P <strong>

**welp until next chapter**

**Please review **


	3. Oops sorry

**Ell~ welcome to chapter 3 my readers XD this is the chapter when things get karazy. Warning may contain OOCness...well...disclaimer!**

**Kanda~ *sigh* whatever... Ell does not own me or D Gray Man...can i go now?**

**Ell~hummmm...fine i GUESS you can go now...anywhore, on with the fic =D**

* * *

><p>Kanda sat at the end of a table, silently eating his soba noodles when he heard the chair opposite him being pulled out. Looking up, his eye twitched when he saw Everett sitting down, her unruly brown hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, and a very large bowl of; whatever the hell that lumpy grey mush was, in her hand. "What the hell are you doing ?" he barked. A pair of deep brown orbs stared wide-eyed at him as his grey ones glared right back, waiting for a reply.<p>

"Well, if you MUST know Mr. Grumpy grump pants, I am sitting down to enjoy my porridge, and if you take a look around...this is the only chair open in the dinning hall" explained Everett, gesturing around the large room. Kanda glanced around and saw that she was right, there was nowhere else to sit. Giving a heavy sigh, Kanda let the brunette sit. A few minutes passed in an awkward silence before Everett gave a very heavy, dramatic sigh and started to play with her spoon, a small glob of her food still on it, Everett was pulling back on the top of the spoon absentmindedly when it slipped and sent the food sailing across the table and onto Kanda's forehead. The girl eeped and sank lower into her chair,the entire dining hall went quite. Kanda sat still, his chopsticks halfway between his bowl and his mouth. Sinking even lower into her chair Everett opened her mouth to apologize when someone else in the dining hall yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" and all chaos broke out. Food was soaring through the air and colliding with people's faces, their backs, and the floor. Everette screeched as wad of spaghetti landed on the top of her head, Kanda burst out laughing but was silenced as another wad of noodles soaring through the air and hit him square in the face. This time Everett laughed, she stood up and grabbed her spoon and bowl and began catapulting the grey lumpy food at people and ran off to join in the fight.

Kanda Quietly chuckled to himself when he saw the girl jump for cover behind a table that had been knocked over, with a fist full of what looked like Macaroni. Her hair was matted and full of food and her face had different kinds of sauce's smudged all over it and her clothes were most likely going to stain from all of the food it was cover with, and Kanda was pretty sure he saw a piece of bologna stuck to her hip. She crouched and launched herself over her shield and screamed "Watch out you bastards, Everett Blackwood's coming for you!" She threw the cheesy pasta at some scrawny guy in glasses then Turning her attention to Kanda, she flashed him a large toothy grin and she ran and dodged her way towards him. On her way she had taken some mashed potatoes in the shoulder and fell down in the swordsman's lap. " I...I'v been hit gah, I...I don't know if i'm going to make it" she inhaled deeply and let out an over dramatic sigh, " Tell my mother...I did eat the last piece of pie...gah blah haa..." she fell limp and let her tongue hang out as she played dead. Kanda shook his head and went to push the girl off of his lap but the girl quickly scooped the mashed potatoes off of her shoulder and mushed it into the top of the ponytails head. The brunette let out a giggle as she sat up and slid herself off of Kanda's lap. "I haha, I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself, you just made a perfect target for me"

The swords man's eye twitched again as he watched Everette giggle. Quickly he grabbed a handful of spaghetti sauce that had landed beside him and mushed it right into the girls face, silencing her laughter. Smirking as he wiped the rest of the sauce from his hand into her hair, Kanda gave a small chuckle "Oh sorry, I couldn't help myself, you just made such a perfect target" his voice dripped in sarcasm. He watched with one brow arched as the girl wiped the red sauce from her eyes and started laughing even harder, in a failed attempt to stifle her giggles Everette put a hand up to her mouth as she tried to speak.

"wow...hee..I didn't think you..haha..were even capable of hah sarcasm" wiping a tear from her eye, the girl stood and offered a hand to the pony tailed man. "Looks like the food fight has come to an end, may as well go help clean up right?" rolling his eyes Kanda stood up, ignoring the girls offered hand and headed to the group of people who had began to clean up the foodie carnage. Rolling her own eye's Everette followed behind Kanda.

* * *

><p>It took two hours to clean the dining hall and fix all of the tables and chairs that had been knocked over. When that was done everyone had gone to clean themselves off. Kanda stood in the shower, the food slowly rinsing off of as the water flowed down his body. When he felt that he was clean enough he turned the water off and stepped out of the small shower and wrapped a towel around his hips and began heading to his room. In his hurry to get clean he had forgotten to take a clean set of cloths with him to the shower. When he made it to his room he quickly opened the door and slipped in. Briskly walking to his dresser he began searching for some underwear and a Yukata completely unaware of Everett sitting on her futon. Just as he started to take his towel off the brunette gave a loud cough, startling Kanda. Turing around quickly and yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" as he pulled his Yukata on.<p>

Everette frowned at him and crossed her arms, "I WAS sitting here minding my own business when you just waltzed in here half naked and began stripping" standing quickly she crossed the room and opened the door and stepped out side but stopped before she closed to door and said, "I guess we're even now, you know...seeing as how you saw me in my Undies last night" Kanda's face darkened at that comment and before he could reply the door was closed and he was left alone. Shaking his head, Kanda finished changing and sat down on his bed as he began to dry his hair. A few minutes passed before he heard a light knock at the door, sighing he yelled "What!"

"It's Everette...are you done changing yet, i'd like to come back in now" rolling his eyes Kanda stood and briskly walked to the door and opened it, he glared at the girl and went back to his bed and began brushing his damp hair. The Brunette shuffled into the room and closed the door "Want some help with that?" she sat down beside him and continued "I know brushing long hair is kind of a hassle; especially when it's wet, plus it's always nice to have someone else brush your hair every now and then" flashing a small smile, she waited for Kanda to answer. Kanda glared at the other but didn't answer, after a minute or two he closed his eyes and let out a low grumble and passed the brush to the waiting girl. Taking the brush and shuffling behind the bluish purple haired boy Everette pulled his long damp hair into her hands and began to brush it. She was quiet for a moment, silently pulling the brush trough Kanda's hair but she began to babble."You probably don't give a hoot but when you brush your hair one should always start at the ends and work your way up, it help prevent split ends and knotting...just thought I'd letcha' know cause you have such nice hair..." as she continued to prattle on about this and that, Kanda let a very small smile slip onto his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Pie-Chan~ yaaaaaaahhh and thats the end of that chapter =D took me long enough to write it tho...sorry about that...well i hope you all liked it, please review =3<strong>


End file.
